


Recess

by redteamsux



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redteamsux/pseuds/redteamsux
Summary: Yerim and Hyejoo spend time together during recess





	Recess

Yerim and Hyejoo were sat side by side in their, more specifically Hyejoo's, class to spend their recess time together. The window was usually left ajar to let the fresh air in and the weather, luckily for them, was nice today. Not too hot that they'd be sweating bullets and not too windy that they'd have their hair flying everywhere.

They had already finished eating by now and are just enjoying each others presence and the slight breeze. Without much thought Hyejoo reached over to intertwine their hands. A gesture that Hyejoo does to express affection and a gesture that puts a smile on Yerim's face. Faint laughters and chatters could be heard out at the school's field but even so everything was peaceful.

That is, until yerim started shaking

_from laughing._

"Seriously the look on everyone's faces when we came out of the same vehicle" says Yerim in between laughing, wiping the tears away. Earlier today their manager had dropped them off at school using the company's van. It came as a surprise to everyone when they saw them step out together. After all, Hyejoo had always pretended like she didn't know anything about Yerim nor her debut.

Hyejoo remembers when her classmates and her friends started talking about Yerim's music video. Compliments about her looks and her voice could be heard almost constantly but Hyejoo never got tired of it. Although it wasn't directed towards her, it still put a smile on Hyejoo's face that a close friend was getting recognition that she deserves.

Hyejoo also remembers when her classmates asked "Did you know Choerry is in the next class?" and how she playfully replied with "Oh really? Just next-door?" but everyone couldn't tell she was joking. So she continued to drag the joke a little longer. The joke ended when Hyejoo's teaser came out or so she thought. The look on everyone's faces today says otherwise though.

"If that's how they're like seeing us step out of a van together, imagine their reaction when they find out we're a lot closer than they think" Hyejoo says with a lop-sided smile leaning in to give Yerim a quick peck on the cheek. "Hyejoo-yah!" Yerim giggles before leaning in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is super short but thats because its literally my first ever writing any fanfic and my first ever actually being a user on ao3 so it's mostly just me testing the waters even so I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
